


A Treat From The Future

by kikibug13



Category: Lost In Austen
Genre: Blow Job, F/M, temporal dislocation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-24
Updated: 2009-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-05 05:00:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/38057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kikibug13/pseuds/kikibug13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amanda opts for a mouth-direct manner for spicing things up...</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Treat From The Future

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hafital](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hafital/gifts).



> This is just a drabble, but Amanda struck me as a girl who totally would know how to give a good one... ... and Darcy would totally not expect anything like it. &gt;.&gt; I hope you find this funny as well!

"What... are you doing?"

"Trust me? You're gonna love this."

"I'm not certain that is how we're supposed to ungohhh..."

Amanda permitted herself a grin, lips stretching, extracting another twitch from Darcy.

The old-fashioned ways to do things were all very well, but she was... What they say about girls who know what to do with their mouths...

She certainly did. Even if he tried to protest a little more, before she truly got down to it; later, he was reduced to incoherent, surprised, pleased-to-ecstatic noises.

The way he went on, stiff and grinning, the next day... totally worth it.


End file.
